


White like Snow

by Multifangirl69



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demon Hunters, Cheating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 06:59:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13712367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifangirl69/pseuds/Multifangirl69
Summary: McCree, Morrison and Hanzo are hunting a demon in a little village who goes for people who commit a sin of lust. And sadly, McCree finds out that Hanzo isn't that innocent.





	White like Snow

**Author's Note:**

> This was written after the first time the halloween event went live, inspired by McCrees custom in the halloween comic and Hanzos Demon skin.

It was a warm evening for fall, the wind was shallow, it barely moved the fallen leaves around the two wanderer. Mccree was smoking again, Hanzo just wrinkled his nose when the smoke hit it, making the younger man laugh.  
"I'm sorry, I know you don't like it," Jesse said, turning his head to the smaller one.  
"I told you, I don't mind it. Just...move a little bit away from me," Hanzo replied. Mccree laughed again when the Shimada pushed him softly to the side.  
"Baby, don't be like that," the gunslinger said, almost sulking when he threw his cigarette on the ground. Hanzo just looked at him, a little bit surprised, but it quickly changed back to disgust when Mccree put his arm around the shimadas shoulders, trying to kiss him.  
"The smell of tobacco is all over you. You should really take a shower later," Hanzo said quickly, moving away from the younger one, who just sighed in disappointment. But it was quickly forgotten when the woods slowly started to open up and they finally reached the edge of the big village.  
"Jack said he will meet us at the hotel. He already booked a room for us. Of course, he will stay in another room. He said privacy is a little important thing for a young relationship," Mccree said with a wide grin. Hanzo smirked, almost laughed. The older man always surprised him.  
The village looked very oldschool, more like the german town they went to with Reinhardt. He never saw something like this in america, but it was a nice change. It still had the nice feeling of nature to it, but was full of life. And it was really surprising how many people moved over the small streets at this late hour.  
It wasn't hard to find the hotel. They had to ask an older lady, who nicely pointed the right direction. Mccree had a hard time not to laugh when he saw that the name of the hotel was simply "Hotel". Written in big yellow letters over the wooden door. More candles than lamps lighten the inner room of the building, it gave everything a very calm and nice feeling.  
"Romantic," Mccree whispered, lost in the quiet music that was playing on a radio in the back. Hanzo chuckled, always amused how the american saw something love related in everything. When the archer asked him about this, Jesse just replied that it was all because of the Shimada.  
"There you are. I thought you got lost," Jack said annoyed when he reached the couple.  
"Yeah, sorry about that. We missed the right station and had to jump off the train and then we had to walk through the woods," Mccree replied, Morrison shaked his head. He wouldn't admit it, but he was really amused about this. Hanzo could see it in the older mans eyes, that he didn't cover today.  
"Whatever. You're here now. That means, we can finally concentrate on the mission. Let me show you your room, we can talk there," Jack said, making a quick handmove over to the stairs.   
Hanzo was barely listening to Mccree who told the oldest man how a bear chased them halfway through the woods. The shimada was distracted by a all the paintings on the walls. Everything looked so old, but it gave the whole hotel a very nice touch. One painting especially made Hanzo stop. Jesse noticed that and stopped too, quickly standing next to his boyfriend.  
"Ooh, scary," Mccree whispered. Hanzo nodded, creeped out, but also fascinated by the picture. It showed a man on the stake, something that was usually shown with a woman. The flames were surrounding him, his face filled with fear. But something was odd, it seemed like he wasn't scared of the fire. He was scared of the woman behind him, her arms gently around his upper body, her lips next to his ear, opened like she was whispering something. Just now Hanzo noticed the empty eyes of the man. And they were literally empty, no pupils, only filled with white like snow.  
"This painting was made just recently when the whole trouble began. They say a fear can only be forgotten when you have a picture of it. And this people, in this town, they are scared that this demon will possess them," Jack explained when he noticed how the couple was staring at it.  
"Are we sure it's a demon?" Mccree asked, following the soldier again. Hanzo hesitated, but then quickly followed too, only too look at the painting until it wasn't in his sight anymore. Something about it was scaring the Shimada.   
It felt so real, like the people moved, he was able to hear the flames, crackling, mixed with the whisper of the demon, telling the man awful lies to break him, to possess him. That's how they act, first, their victim has to be sad, scared, feeling some kind of negative emotion, just then they can take over the body, making the person their puppet.  
"No, but it's something. There are already 4 corpses found, all of them with their throat ripped open. They all had a mark on their stomach, you know, this marks this demons always put on their victims. But this one is..different. I never seen this mark before, but I found out that it was their symbol for one of the seven deadly sins," Jack explained, opening the door, waiting for the younger ones to go in.  
"Really? I can't believe this demons still love this whole deadly sins crap," Mccree replied and added quickly: "But what is the sin?"  
"Lust," Jack simply answered, sitting down on the bed. Hanzo sat down next to him, trying to figure out why the demon would do it.  
"Then this people had to...do this sin in some way..." the shimada said.  
"Yes. I just know that the third victim was a man who had an affair with the sister of his wife. That was probably the thing that led to him being a victim of this demon," Jack replied. Hanzo nodded, looking at Mccree who just grinned.  
"After what we done, maybe we will be victims too," he said, taking his boyfriends hand who just sighed with a slight smirk. Morrison cleared his throat as he stood up.  
"We should be careful. I don't know if he currently possess someone. Let's just wait a little. I know it's not right to wait until he kills someone else, but this is the only way," Jack said, already feeling guilty for the next victim. Mccree simply nodded in agreement. It wasn't the best way, but the only possibility right now.

It was already midnight when Hanzo woke up. He felt terrible, like he was sick. Slowly he stood up from the bed, looked down at the sleeping mccree with a soft smile. This horrible feeling became stronger. His head felt like it was going to burst, his stomach was twisting uncomfortably. The shimada quickly put on some clothes, he had to get some fresh air to clear his mind. But as he opened the door, he almost ran into Jack who was just as surprised as the archer.  
"I'm sorry. I just wanted to...jesus. I wanted to talk to you," Morrison nervously said. It was the first time Hanzo ever saw the older one nervous.  
"There is nothing to talk about. Please, I thought we agreed to forget it," the shimada replied, quickly closing the door behind him and starting to walk towards the staircase.  
"But I can't forget about it," Jack said, trying to keep his voice low as he grabbed Hanzos arm, pulling him back.  
"Every night I can only think about you..." he whispered, pushing the shimada against the wooden wall. Hanzo growled in protest, but didn't try to move away. The hot breath on his face, the blue eyes watching over him, it was way too hypnotising.  
"Please. I can't, I told you. This one time was a mistake," the archer replied quietly, lightly trembling under Jacks finger that were softly moving over his free skin.  
"But it didn't felt like one..." the older man whispered, about to kiss the smaller one. Hanzo swallowed hard, unable to move. He couldn't do it, not again. He loved Mccree, only Mccree. It wasn't fair, he didn't deserve this. But the shimada couldn't resist when the soft lips touched his. It was like alcohol, he felt drunk, let his guard completely down and just let himself fall into this terrible thing.   
Hanzo didn't even notice that the door of their room opened.  
"What is going on here?" Mccrees voice was shallow, like he couldn't breath, but still tried to talk. Just a whisper, full of confusion and building anger. Jack jumped, quickly moved back, away from the archer who just put his hand over his mouth, looking at Jesse with big eyes.  
"Jesse, please, I can explain, I-" "I don't want any explanation. This whole situation really explains himself," Mccree growled, raising his fist. Hanzo twitched, ready to recieve his deserved punishment.  
"Stop it!" Before the gunslinger could hit the shimada, Jack grabbed his arm, pushing the younger one away.  
"Don't touch me! How dare you even try to tell me what to do!" Mccrees voice was getting louder, the anger was slowly getting mixed with pain, disappointment. His eyes wandered back to the archer, who was trembling even more, now out of fear.  
"And you! How...How long did this already been going on?" Hanzo didn't move a muscle.  
"Answer me! Was this the first time? Did you two just wanted to start this? Or did something happen before?" Jesses voice was followed by deep growl, making the shimada twitch again. He couldn't think, all the guilt was taking over him, starting to fill his eyes with tears.  
"Please...I'm sorry...I'm so sorry...Please listen, I really didn't want to hurt you. It was one time...I was drunk...I didn't knew what I was doing...I don't want more from Jack, I swear! He was the one who kissed me!" Hanzo stumbled over his own words, trying to keep himself from crying.  
"But you didn't seem to mind," Mccree replied. He looked at Jack and then back at the Shimada. The face he made, Hanzo couldn't stand it anymore. He just turned around and ran, almost fell down the stairs, barely hold onto the banister. He could hear Jesse yelling his name, but didn't stop. 

At some point Hanzo stopped running. He felt even more sick, felt like he was going to threw up. He should have told him, right after it happened. But would have made it things easier? The shimada didn't knew, he didn't want to think about it. Everything he wanted was to forget, he hoped it was just a bad dream.  
"Please...let me wake up..." he whispered, falling down on his knees. The stone under his legs was cold, covered in colorful leaves that were moved around by the shallow wind. The archer wished he could just disappear like that, just getting carried away.  
"Hello, are you alright?" a woman suddenly asked. Hanzo twitched and looked up, directly into her concerned face. The shimada shaked his head, took her hand with a thankful smile when she offered her help to get him back on his feet.  
"Thank you. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make any trouble," Hanzo quickly said, wiping away his tears. The woman smiled softly and gave the archer a simpe handkerchief that he took with another quiet "Thank you".  
"I hope it's not rude to ask, but why were you crying?" she asked nervously.  
"I...did something horrible...and had some problems...with my...boyfriend..." Hanzo answered.  
"Really? If you did something bad...I know the perfect place where you can try to forget about your guilt," the woman replied, pointing at a big building nearby. Even in the dark it was obvious that it was a church.  
"You mean...I should confess my sins? No, I'm sorry, I'm not a believer," Hanzo quickly said, holding up his hands in defence.   
"Oh no. Even when you don't believe in god, it's a quiet place where you can think about it and how to solve your problem with your boyfriend," the woman replied, taking the shimadas hand and pulling him with her. The archer hesitated, but then just followed her. Maybe it wasn't a bad idea. The woman seemed really nice, maybe he could even talk to her about it.   
He just felt her warm hands, seeing her dark brown hair moving up and down while walking, hearing her soft voice speaking words of encouragement, it reminded him so much of Mccree. What he didn't notice were the empty eyes, white like snow.

Mccree felt like he already looked everywhere, but he couldn't find Hanzo. After he ran away, the gunslinger put aside his anger and started to search with Jack. He was still angry, but right now, he was scared that something will happen to the shimada. What he did was terrible and Jesse was hurt, but he wanted to forgive, listen to the archer. Because he loved him and this love was much stronger than the anger and disappointment.  
But he was nowhere to be found, like he disappeared. There was only one place he didn't look. Hanzo was never a religious guy, so Mccree didn't even thought about looking there. Now he was scared to go in there. Slowly he opened the big door. The creaking was echoing in the big hall, shivers ran down the gunslingers back.  
It was pretty early and just now the sun started to rise, shining through the colorful windows. It gave the whole church a scary vibe. But the more scary part was the person sitting in front of the big wooden cross. Mccree swallowed hard when he saw a second person, laying in front of the first one.  
"Hanzo?" he said, his voice wasn't loud, but the hall was empty and the echo was able to get the archers attention. He stood up, not turning around. Mccree started to tremble when he saw the laying person better. A woman with dark brown hair. Her face was pale, her eyes opened in panic. A pool of blood was surrounding her, coloring her beautiful light dress dark.  
"She was so sweet. So nice. Tried to help. Ugh, I hated her. I'm glad I have a new body," Hanzo said. No, it wasn't the shimada. The voice was the same, but something was weird, it didn't felt right, especially considering what Hanzo was saying.  
"What are you talking about?" Mccree asked, almost scared to get an answer. His eyes widened, just like he expected when Hanzo finally turned around. Jesse wanted to scream, cursing the god who should be watching over them. But all he was able to do was standing there, staring into this empty, white eyes.  
"I acted like her, acted like I wanted to help your little lover. He was so sad, full of guilt. But it doesn't matter how much guilt you feel, a sin is a sin," the demon said, grinning wide. Mccree grabbed his revolver, quickly taking it out and aiming directly at the mans head.  
"You really wanna do that? You would kill not only me, but this body too! I mean, I can't kill you, I would feel this humans pain and suffering and it would just be in my way. So, consider yourself lucky handsome," the demon added, walking over to the door, past Mccree. The gunslinger wanted to say something, do something. But he couldn't move. He could just watch him leave. This monster with the body of the man jesse loved.

It felt like an eternity in wich Jesse just stood there, looking at the big cross. His head was spinning, full of thoughts, but also empty, unable to think. He didn't even cry, he was too shocked, too frozen.  
"Mccree! Are you okay?" Jacks voice barely reached him, his touch felt like nothing. The older man looked at the woman, already guessing what happened.  
"Where is Hanzo?" The name made Jesse twitch, Jack moved back, a little bit surprised about the sudden reaction.  
"The demon...he took over him..." Mccree said. His voice sound broken, his throat was dry and it burned with every word.  
"What? No, you can't be serious," Jack just replied, touching Jesses shoulder again. He just twitched again. This time he turned to look at the older man.  
"I'm serious. His eyes...so empty...it took advantage of him...feeling guilty...This is my fault...I yelled at Hanzo...it's my fault he ran away..." Mccree said, trembling, feeling tears running over his cheeks.  
"It's not, please don't think this. Come on, we have to discuss what we will do next," Jack replied, taking Mccrees arm to pull him back to the hotel.  
"There is only one thing we can do. Kill Hanzo," Mccree whispered, pushing the soldier away from him. Jack sighed and shaked his head.  
"It...is...there is no way to get the demon out of him, except him leaving on his free will," Morrison said and added: "I will do it. I know you-" "No. It's only...appropiate when I do it," Jesse interrupted, the revolver thight in his hands.  
"Please, you don't have to do it," Jack quickly replied.  
"Fuck you! You just wanna be the hero again. Hanzo is my boyfriend, my lover. It's really not my fault, it's yours, because you pushed him into this kiss! You probably even pushed him when he was drunk," Mccree growled, grabbing the older mans collar.  
"Just stay away. This is my mission now," he added before quickly leaving the church. The sun was burning in his red eyes, still affected by his crying. He couldn't believe this was happening, it felt like a nightmare.   
Jesse felt weak, he wanted to scream, just punch himself, hoping it will wake him up. But everything was too real, the pain in his chest, his trembling hands. This voice...the words he spoke...it wasn't Hanzo, but he was still in there. Somewhere. There had to be a way to help him...right?

Mccree was never scared when he faced a demon, but this whole day he was restless, felt horrible. He was never scared, but when he saw Hanzo leaning against a tree, seemingly waiting for him, Jesse was trembling.  
"We can solve this without a death. Please, just leave his body and we leave you alone," Mccree said, trying to stay calm, but his voice was already cracking.  
"Leaving? No! He is one of the humans I have to kill as soon as I find my next victim. You should agree, he had an affair, he hurt you, you should be angry," the demon replied, slowly moving towards Jesse. The gunslinger didn't move, his hand on the revolver. He was ready to pull, but he was he ready to shoot?  
"Please. I don't wanna kill you..." Mccree replied. His voice was filled with distress, but the demon just laughed. It was Hanzos dark laugh, one that was giving Jesse shivers everytime he hears it. But it sounded so fake, just an imitation.  
"You want to, but you don't wanna hurt your lover. I can't believe that you still love him after what he did! You know how furious this woman was when she found out that her husband was sleeping with her sister? She didn't even cry when they told her he's dead," the demon said and laughed again. Mccree didn't wanna hear it anymore, this voice, speaking this words. It didn't felt right.  
"I promise, we will leave when you don't kill him and just leave his body," Jesse replied, trying his best to stop the tears. But they were already filling his dark eyes.  
"Fool. I can't just leave a sinner alive, that wouldn't be right. Do you think he wouldn't do it again? Sleeping with this man? The man you see as a father figure? And if he isn't the one who starts...the soldier loves him and he will not stop," the demon darkly whispered when he was standing right in front of the gunslinger.  
"No, that's not true! Believe me, I will never hurt you again," he suddenly said, his expression changed. This time, his voice was Hanzos real voice, full of despair. Jesse gasped, his eyes widened.  
"Hanzo?" His breath stopped for a second when the demon laughed again.  
"Always falling for it. You're lover can't speak, he's too weak to push me aside. He screams that you should kill me, he doesn't care if he dies...He was waiting for this moment when he can finally meet the reaper," the demon said, almost whispering. Mccree growled and pulled his gun, pointing directly at the other mans heart.  
"Do you hear how fast it beats? He is scared, but happy that you're the one who does it," the older one whispered, putting his hands on Jesses cheeks. The gunslinger couldn't help it anymore, felt the tears running again. The demon chuckled and closed the gap between them, pushing his lips softly against Mccrees, who was just shaking, unable to move.  
"Tragic Love Stories are still the best...don't you think?"   
Jesse closed his eyes. The demons laughter was echoing in his head. He never felt fear when he was killing a demon, but in this moment, when he pulled the trigger, he never felt more scared.  
Hanzo fell, Mccree was just able to grab him before he hit the dirty ground. But something was odd. His eyes weren't empty anymore. They were widen, full of fear, his face distorted in pain. The demon was gone, he left, right before the gunslinger shot.  
"J...Jesse..." Hanzo was interrupted by his own coughing. The world around Mccree collapsed when his lover tried to move his hand up to the younger ones face. He was shaking, seconds melted where he just stared, shocked, frozen.  
"No..." was the only thing he whispered, before he layed the Shimada down, putting his hands on the wound that was leaking with blood.  
"No! Hanzo! Look at me, baby," Mccree finally said out loud under heavy breathing. The archer tried to touch the other ones face again, but his hand just fell down again. Jesse took it gently with the hand that was still flesh and skin.  
"I'm...sorry..." Hanzo whispered, his pained voice full of guilt.  
"Shh, it's alright, it's alright. I forgive you. Please don't talk more. You will be alright, I swear. We get a doctor and then-" "No...I...I lo..." Hanzos voice broke into sobbing, desperate tries to gasp for air.  
"No...no...no..." Mccree repeated this little word over and over as the movement of the shimada slowly stopped. His eyes empty, his mouth open, interrupted in the middle of his sentence. There was so much pain in his expression, so much fear. Hanzo didn't wanna die.  
"I'm so sorry...Hanzo...please..." Mccree couldn't let go of the hand that was becoming cold, his sobbing and whisper was the only thing he heard. His surrounding, the sounds of the woods, it was just a white noise in his ears. Except one thing. A laughter, echoing in his head like it was his own thoughts. Jesse didn't even notice that it was coming from himself, escaping his sore throat. He just starred down at the corpse, his eyes empty, white like snow.


End file.
